Megan Donner
|job = CSI |rank = Former Lieutenant Former Assistant Supervisor |specialty = Trace |status = Alive |actor = Kim Delaney |appearance = Golden Parachute}} Megan Donner was the day shift assistant supervisor of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, under Horatio Caine. Physical Appearance Meg is a tall, slim woman in her early forties with long brown curly hair although in her last few episodes, it was shown to have been straightened out and brown eyes. She often wears t-shirts, jackets and trousers along with boots or shoes. In addition to being right-handed, she also wears a silver watch on her right wrist as well. She is also seen wearing various kinds of necklaces as well and also regularly carries a gun along with an ID badge identifying her as a Miami Dade Police Detective and also a CSI. Personality Megan is heavily devoted to her job and gets emotional whenever there are cases of missing or dead children involved. She has little or no time for any personal relationships outside the job and regards her relationships with her colleagues to be nothing more than strictly work-related. Unlike the rest of the team who believe on hunches and guts, Megan prefers to rely on physical evidence and findings which she believes is proof to the crime and motive. She has a frosty relationship with most of the team, especially sometimes Delko, except for Alexx Woods whom she is on friendly terms with. Background Prior to the series, Megan had served as Horatio's predecessor as the day shift supervisor, until her husband, Sean was killed in the line of duty. He was trying to talk a man away from jumping off a building, but the man jumped and pulled Sean Donner with him, killing them both. As a result, she took a six month leave of absence, officially returning to work in the pilot episode, Golden Parachute. Season One Megan returned from a six month leave of absence and found Horatio Caine in charge of the day shift. Off screen, about ten episodes later, Megan left the lab during Camp Fear, having left a note for Horatio that said the work reminded her too much of her husband's death, and requested Horatio not to try and contact her. Season Eight In a flashback, Horatio informs Jesse Cardoza that Megan is out in the field investigating a crime. Relationships When Megan first returned to the crime lab, colleague and friend Tim Speedle gave her some sympathy. Megan seemed insulted by this quickly pulling away from Tim when he patted her on the shoulder. Megan had a friendly relationship with then coroner Alexx Woods. She and Alexx were chatty in autopsy, and clearly got along with each other unlike the rest of the team. Her relationship Eric Delko was rocky, at one point Eric stated "Who does she think she is, she can't just walk back into the lab and take over," in which Tim Speedle replied, "You're an ass, you know that,". Her friendships with superiors Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine were strictly working relationships, with no friendly warmth involved. After her departure, Calleigh was promoted to the day-shift assistant supervisor position and has held it to this very day. Appearances Trivia * Various sources said Delaney was written out of the show as there was not enough on-screen chemistry between her and her co-stars, especially David Caruso. * Megan Donner also was not brought back to the show for the eighth season flashback episode "Out of Time", although she is mentioned as being out in the field, investigating a crime. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Females Category:Police Department Personnel